


Take Me Back To The Start

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Blaine is in a car accident and is put into a medically induced coma. Three weeks later he wakes. But what happens when he remembers nothing past when he was bashed? Can Kurt make Blaine fall in love with him all over again? M Rating for adult language, themes, mentions of underage drinking, etc. Inspired by the song The Scientist by Coldplay and the All Angels and Glee Cast cover.





	Take Me Back To The Start

**A/N: I got this idea by listening to the song **_The Scientist _**by **_Coldplay _**while getting back into the Soap Opera **_Days of Our Lives_**, because of recent rumors of the character of Will Horton getting some memories back and, that could possibly lead to him getting back together with Sonny. That and reading these two fics, 1) **_The Earth Beneath Me_ ( wwwfanfictionnet/s/7666738/1/The-Earth-Beneath-My-Feet) **by **_Aki and Tenshi _wwwfanfictionnet/u/554297/Aki-and-Tenshi**) and 2) **_All Over Again _wwwfanfictionnet/s/7769293/1/All-Over-Again**) by **_karatekid1018 _wwwfanfictionnet/u/3165069/karatekid1018**), which I have read previously to this, but I re-read, when I started reading **_The Earth Beneath Me_**. So, anyway, not much else to say. But! Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine's in a coma. He was in a car accident. And when Kurt heard about this, he rushed to _Lenox Hill Hospital_, as fast as he could.

It's been twelve weeks now...and Blaine still hadn't woken up. Kurt always came in the morning, before work, and then after. He would just sit there, eyes focused on Blaine. Hand gripping hand. Heart hoping for movement...but it never happened. No movement. Until...he did.

It was three am, and Kurt had fallen asleep in the chair next to Blaine's cot. He usually was told to go home but after a particularly hard day, when the nurse overheard (and saw) Kurt in practical distress, she decided that this time, she wasn't going to attempt to wake him. Because Blaine has been lying there for three weeks. Three _weeks_. And any more seconds without his fiance would absolutely _kill _him.

But maybe it was the eye flickering or the slight twitching, but something awoke Kurt from his slumber. Almost as if he sensed the inevitable. After Kurt's vision cleared of dots of darkness, he noticed Blaine's fingers slightly moving. He gasped and stood up, re-gripping his lover's hand and stared down in awe. This...couldn't be happening?! Could it...?

After a few slight head movements, Blaine opened his eyes, dazed. Kurt rapidly pressed the Nurse button to call her in small swarm flew in.

Blaine sat up in his cot and looked around him. Attempting to take in his surroundings. Kurt smiled in wonderment and tears pricked the edges of his eyes and threatened to spill out. "B...You're here. You're back." Kurt caught Blaine's bewildered attention.

A few softly spoken syllables came from his lips and then he looked up once more. "C-Can I ask a question first?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically, not knowing what words were to come. "Who are you...?"


End file.
